kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Tulip Hopper
The is the fourth of the Lock Vehicles available to be used by the Armored Riders and New Generation Riders, which is summoned by unlocking the Tulip Hopper Lockseed. The machine is armed with various abilities, such as the ability to disguise themselves and the rider as regular red tulips for sneak attacks and defensive traps, and form an incredibly hard defense by folding into their Lockseed forms. Like most Lock Vehicles, Tulip Hoppers can also transport the user from the real world to Helheim Forest, though since its speed is rather lackluster, it instead fires a laser from a tulip emblem in-between the guns, which created a Crack. It also has a turbine in the front below the laser, allowing it to blow away most anything. On the locking arm is a scanning lens, designed to help search for targets. Like the Dandeliner, it also as a weapons systems in the form of laser guns, with the barrels surrounding the turbine's upper corners. It can fight in close quarter combat as well, relying heavily on their powerful legs to not only move about quickly via jumping, but delivering powerful kicks. Two Tulip Hoppers can tag team together to create punishing attacks on whoever is on the receiving end of them by hooking their locking "locks" together. After Gaim receives a Tulip Hopper Lockseed from DJ Sagara, he showed the Lock Vehicle's prowess where he uses a Rider Kick-esque attack on the Kurokage Troopers, whom also used the same machine. Tulip Hoppers can fight without operators, as seen in episode 39 where several of them, along with Suika Arms mecha, act as intruder deterrent systems in Yggdrasil Tower. History A set of unmanned Tulip Hoppers were stationed alongside Suika Arms units by Ryoma Sengoku as an automated security system for his secret pathway to Yggdrasill Tower in order to intercept potential intruders, of which he neglected to warn the Armored Riders when he guided them into entering the Tower, resulting in them being confronted by an initial guard of four Tulip Hoppers and two Suika Arms which were engaged by Baron, Knuckle and Marika while the Professor and Kouta pressed on. Given the Suika Lockseed by Baron, Knuckle assumed Suika Arms himself, first steamrolling through the hostiles in Odama Mode before utilizing specialized fighting gloves in Yoroi Mode, quickly eliminating the opposition with assistance from Baron and Marika. The Armored Riders were soon met by a second guard consisting of four Tulip Hoppers and three Suika Arms and swiftly overcame them as well. Known Users *Kurokage Troopers (Gaim Episode 19) *Armored Rider Gaim (Gaim Episode 19) Lockseed * : Summons a Tulip Hopper Rider Machine. It is Lockseed LV-04. Gallery Tulip Hopper into real Tulip.jpg|Tulip Hoppers disguising themselves and the riders as regular red tulips TulipHopperCrack.jpg|A crack created by a Tulip Hopper Tulip Hopper combine attack.jpg|Two Tulip Hoppers combining attacks Tulip Hopper Search Mode.jpg|Tulip Hopper's Search Mode Notes *Despite the fact that Ryoji Hase never used a Tulip Hopper, the Tulip Hopper was released with the original, yellow-belted Armored Rider Kurokage in the Arms Change toyline. Appearances * Kamen Rider Gaim **Episode 19: The Gifted Secret Weapon **Episode 39: The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! **Episode 40: Awakening the Over Lord Category:Rider Machines Category:Arsenal (Gaim)